Join Me
by AngelicCakes
Summary: This is a play i wrote for Advanced higher drama. It is loosely based on Harry Potter. Elyse and hannah try to turn the school into supporters of black magic...Will they succeed? COMPLETE
1. Scene 1 : Elyse

This is a play I wrote for my Advanced Higher Drama. I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ Join Me!  
  
Scene 1 : Voiceover Blank Stage  
  
Voiceover of Elyse : I love this. It's all I have ever wanted. All the power I could ever need. It's so easy aswell. To manipulate people. To make them join us. To have complete power over people. The Black Magic makes me feel complete. It will make the others feel complete once they accept it. Once they realise that it is part of them. I love the rush. To have control. All I want to do is to show that to other people. They don't understand, I do it for them. I love what I do. I show them a new way of life. They don't accept it at first but once they feel the pull of the magic they don't turn back. They hate themselves for it but I don't care. They see me as their leader and I will lead them in whatever way I choose. I will have the control that I desire and they will follow because they also desire that power.  
  
Blackout 


	2. Scene 2 : Discussions

This is a play I wrote for my Advanced Higher Drama. I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ Join Me!  
  
Scene 2 : Discussions The Common Room (There are two sofas wither side of a fireplace and the two girls sit facing each other deep in conversation. The noise of the crackling fire is in the background.)  
  
Elyse : Ok so we do it tomorrow night? The whole school should be at the football match and I doubt anyone will notice we're not there.  
  
Hannah : Yes, ok then tomorrow. Where abouts would be a safe place?  
  
Elyse : What about in the North tower? It's always quite deserted.  
  
Hannah : Good idea? And your sure she will come?  
  
Elyse : Of course she will come. That is if she cares at all about her family.  
  
(Silence and the fire continues to crackle)  
  
Hannah : That'll be 15 we've managed to turn over. Our number just keep getting bigger.  
  
Elyse : Yes but we need more willing volunteers. We must find another way to make people join us.  
  
Hannah : Well we could always try Blackmail but it would need a lot of work.  
  
Elyse : Yes, that is not the way to go. I think that we should.encourage some of the younger ones with the bigger families. Maybe then their friends will follow and our numbers should rapidly increase.  
  
(The fire crackles a little louder and the lights slightly flicker)  
  
Hannah : I think there might be a storm coming.  
  
Elyse : They had better not cancel the football!  
  
Hannah : They won't. You know what their like. They'll want to play, whatever the weather.  
  
Elyse : True. Well I think we should tell our little friend of the new arrangements.  
  
Hannah : I will go and see her just now and then I should probably get to bed and get some rest before tomorrow.  
  
Elyse : Yes ok then. We'll meet up again tomorrow.  
  
(Elyse stands up and exits SL)  
  
Hannah : Night  
  
(Hannah stands up and leaves SR. Before she leaves she turns and points her wand to the fire and extinguishes it)  
  
BLACKOUT 


	3. Scene 3 : The Initiation

This is a play I wrote for my Advanced Higher Drama. I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ Join Me!  
  
Scene 3 : The Initiation The North Tower (A bubbling cauldron CS and spotlight on cauldron and rest of stage only dimly lit. Elyse is stirring the cauldron and Hannah enters SR and goes to join Elyse.)  
  
Elyse : Where is she? You did tell her to meet us didn't you?  
  
Hannah : She'll be here soon. I have every confidence she won't defy us and if she does.  
  
(The girls exchange evil looks. The girls then look back to the steaming cauldron in the centre of the stage. Elyse stirs it clockwise three times)  
  
Hannah : It looks almost ready now. She had better not be long or it will start to get too hot. I really wanted her to be here before we get started.  
  
Elyse : Well I think we can only give her another 5 minutes and if she isn't here by then we shall have to start preparing the potion. We can't afford to start this all again. It's too important.  
  
Hannah : I know. She has 5 minutes.  
  
(Hannah look sat her watch and she stands beside the cauldron. Elyse stands SL of the cauldron watching it for any sign of change. Lights fade on the girls and the come up SR to see Rose walking up the corridor. She pauses at the door, brings her hand up to knock, pauses and then timidly knocks on the door.)  
  
Elyse : Finally she's here!  
  
(Hannah walks over to the door and opens it. Rose walks in slowly and stays quietly beside the door.)  
  
Elyse : Come over here.  
  
(Rose slowly walks over to stand between Hannah and Elyse. She looks down into the bubbling cauldron.)  
  
Elyse : You see that potion? It will link you to us and will help you to harness your inner power. It's very complex and we have had to carefully prepare it so you had BETTER not mess this up.  
  
Hannah : (stirring the potion) It only needs a few more things and we have all of them right here.  
  
(Rose looks around for the supposed ingredients.)  
  
Elyse : No,no. you won't find them like that. All this potion needs is something unique to each one of us to link us all together.  
  
Hannah : Yes, all it needs is a little something form us. Not much though.  
  
(Elyse puts her arm over the cauldron and takes out a small penknife and makes a small cut.)  
  
Elyse : Now I have contributed it's your turn.  
  
(Elyse pulls Rose's arm over the cauldron. Rose's body tenses. Elyse makes a small cut and Rose breathes heavily trying to hold back screams.)  
  
Hannah : That wasn't so bad. Now I make my addition and we're about finished.  
  
(Hannah holds her arm over the cauldron and repeats the action/ Elyse stirs the potion a few more times before getting 3 small glasses/vials and puts potion into each one and hands them to everyone.)  
  
Elyse : To the Gods! (she drinks)  
  
Hannah : The gods! (she drinks)  
  
Rose : .the.gods (she drinks)  
  
(pause)  
  
Hannah : Now we are nearly finished. We need to mark you to be sure you are loyal to us. It isn't much.  
  
(Rose looks confused)  
  
Elyse : Let me explain. (she pulls up her sleeve)This mark is merely a sign. A way of joining us together as (lights begin to fade) a true cult. (Lights out and lights up SL on Naomi walking on) it will also help you to (Naomi walks past) concentrate on(Naomi stops to listen at the door looking around before crouching at the door to listen) your inner power and it is also in the shape of the sign of Creevin, the God of Power.  
  
Hannah : Come on Elyse, we don't need the whole biological explanation. Elyse : Ok but DON'T rush me. Rose hold out your arm.  
  
(Naomi opens the door and peeks around the door. As she does there is a pouf of smoke and strobe light. Lights up.)  
  
Elyse : Inner Power hear my voice and awaken, Show Rose the true way and help her to harness her power. We beg to the God Creevin to help to show her the way and to awaken the lust for power inside her.  
  
(Rose crumples to the floor as Elyse holds her arm and inspects the mark. Naomi shuts the door, looks around and runs off)  
  
Hannah : Now Rose you are part of us and you can not escape. I expect you to prove yourself loyal before long but for now you can adjust to the new situation.  
  
Elyse : We will meet again very soon.  
  
(Hannah and Elyse walk out of the door and down the corridor leaving Rose in a heap next to the cauldron.)  
  
BLACKOUT 


	4. Scene 4 : The New Recruit

This is a play I wrote for my Advanced Higher Drama. I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ Join Me!  
  
Scene 4 : The new Recruit The Common Room  
  
(Elyse and Hannah are sat in the common room talking)  
  
Hannah : Yes, I think everything went very well and no set backs.  
  
Elyse :. We should find another target soon to boost our ranks.  
  
Hannah : I don't think that any of the teachers know yet and I'd like to keep it that way. I don't think that we would be able to initiate any of them just yet.  
  
Elyse : I agree totally.  
  
(Naomi walks in and shyly looks at the girls and crosses to the other side of the room to sit at a small table. She takes out a diary and starts to write)  
  
Elyse : (whispers) Hannah?  
  
Hannah : Yes?  
  
Elyse : What about her? She's a bit of a loner and it looks like we could get to her quite easily.  
  
Hannah : Yeah I've seen her around and she doesn't seem to have many close friends but I think we should probably do a little more research first.  
  
Elyse : No I think she is a perfect target and I think the sooner we get more students onto our side the better. Our lord will be pleased.  
  
Hannah : OK but I still say we be weary of her,  
  
Elyse : All right  
  
(The girls get up and go either side if Naomi. Elyse sits on the small table and Hannah stands directly behind her.)  
  
Naomi : (cautiously) Hello? Can I help you?  
  
Elyse : It's not so much you helping us but more of us helping you. Naomi : And how would that be?  
  
Hannah : Well you see we have a very promising.offer for you.  
  
Naomi : What.type of offer?  
  
Elyse : One that shall benefit you greatly.  
  
Hannah : It just needs a little co-operation.  
  
Naomi : That doesn't sound too bad.  
  
Elyse : I take it you have heard of Black Magic.  
  
Naomi : (after a small gasp) .yes  
  
Hannah : And therefore I take you know of its great power.  
  
Naomi : I have heard it is very powerful.  
  
Elyse : It is and we can use that power in any way we choose.  
  
Hannah : Whether it be to your advantage or your disadvantage.  
  
Elyse : Of course there are ways to ensure it is to your advantage.  
  
Naomi : You're.you're into the black arts? And what do you mean to my advantage or disadvantage?  
  
Hannah : Yes and we would never harm those on the same side as us.  
  
Elyse : And we can protect you in many ways  
  
Naomi : you're. You're.inviting me to join the black arts? But why?  
  
Hannah : It's not so much inviting.  
  
Elyse : But to be honest we need supporters. People seem to have a certain.prejudice when it comes to Black Magic.  
  
Hannah : And so we decided to.inform.people about the benefits  
  
Naomi : What kind of benefits?  
  
Elyse : Black magic is strong. It harnesses your inner power and can be of great benefit in many situations.  
  
Hannah : Why live a boring life when you can join us and live a long and eventful life?  
  
Naomi : I do NOT want to be associated with that.sort of stuff. It's just wrong and evil and it doesn't do any good. It's just a load of pathetic rumours. It's not real.  
  
Hannah : (raises her hand to Naomi) DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK!  
  
Elyse : (lowers Hannah's hand) Now, now Hannah. Maybe we should make Naomi here see that this.invitation was NOT to be refused.  
  
Hannah : Yes.maybe we should. FERMENTA! (a loud bang) There. Now no-one can get in.or out. It should buy us some time. (looks to Elyse)  
  
Elyse : Now Naomi. If I didn't make it clear before.Black magic holds great power and we need supporters. We do not take kindly to those who decline our invitations so I would suggest you reconsider.  
  
Naomi : Never! I won't join you!  
  
Hannah : I'm very sure you will regret that decision.  
  
Elyse : (looks to the wall and a picture of a family appears on the wall) Do you recognise these people?  
  
Naomi : Mum? Dad? That's my family!! Why? Why are you showing me them?  
  
Hannah : You love your family? Then you wouldn't want anything to.happen to them?  
  
Naomi : (not taking her eyes off her family) You wouldn't? You.you couldn't.  
  
Elyse : Couldn't we?  
  
(Naomi looks from girl to girl and then back to her family. Elyse waves her hand again and the image disappears)  
  
Hannah : Now, would you care to rethink your answer?  
  
Naomi : (pause) Ok. I'll join  
  
Elyse : Good. You shall join. Your initiation shall take place tomorrow evening in the north tower at 9pm. DO NOT BE LATE! And as for defying us I'm afraid that once your initiated you won't be able to. Once you have felt the pull of the magic I can promise you won't say a word against him.  
  
Hannah : So don't even try. And as for trying anything before tomorrow, remember, we'll be watching!  
  
Naomi : Tomorrow.at 9.  
  
(Naomi grabs her diary and runs off SR)  
  
Elyse : OUVERAY! Better let her out! I'll make sure she is kept out of trouble. Go and prepare the potion.  
  
Hannah : I said we should find out more about her! Watch her! She'll be tricky I don't doubt. I'll go and check the potion right now.  
  
Elyse : Don't worry. I will check on her. I bet she's gone to the library. I will follow her.  
  
(exit SR)  
  
Hannah : Ok. Don't let her out of your sight. (exit SL)  
  
BLACKOUT 


	5. Scene 5 : Making Plans

This is a play I wrote for my Advanced Higher Drama. I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ Join Me!  
  
Scene 5 : Making Plans  
  
Headmistress' Office  
  
(Prof Christianson sits behind the desk and there is a knock on the door.)  
  
Prof Christianson : Come in!  
  
(Naomi enters SL)  
  
Prof Christianson : Ah Naomi! Come and sit down. How are you?  
  
Naomi : I'm ok thank you professor but I'm afraid things have changed since the last time I came to see you.  
  
Prof Christianson : Oh I see well we shall have to change our plans accordingly.  
  
Naomi : Well you see professor, you know how I told you the girls were recruiting for the dark side?  
  
Prof Christianson : Yes. Have they targeted another student?  
  
Naomi : Yes, I'm afraid they have.  
  
Prof Christianson : Well, who is it? We need to help them as much as we can.  
  
Naomi : Professor.  
  
Prof Christianson : Yes?  
  
Naomi : They've chosen me. They plan to initiate me tomorrow night.  
  
Prof Christianson : I see. Well Naomi that means we must finalise plans tonight. I will meet with the other professors. But don't worry. We shall not let anything happen to you. We shall be there. Now you should go back to your common room. They will be looking for you and Naomi. Leave it to me. I shall take care of it.  
  
Naomi : Yes professor, thank you.  
  
(Naomi exits SL)  
  
BLACKOUT 


	6. Scene 6 : Naomi's Diary

This is a play I wrote for my Advanced Higher Drama. I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ Join Me!  
  
Scene 6 : Naomi's Diary  
  
The Common Room (Naomi sits in a chair beside the fire writing in her diary. She reads as she is writing)  
  
Naomi : September 5th : Well diary, today is the day of my initiation and this may be my last entry. I am so scared. I only saw a small bit of what they did to Rose. It scared me enough. I can only hope that they don't manage to finish it. I hope the professor has it all under control. I am so glad I went to speak to her once I had seen what happened to Rose. I know she said that she would take care of it but I wouldn't mind knowing exactly what she has planned. I don't want to join the dark side but I equally don't want my family hurt. Maybe I should just trust the professor and not let it worry me. Easier said than done! I can't believe how much Rose has changed. She used to be so quiet but just today I saw her yelling at a first year for getting in her way. She hangs around with Beth and Hayley a lot more now. I wonder if they've joined as well. Oh god. Half the school could have joined. What about the teachers? Can I trust them? Or are they on their side as well. It's all so confusing. I really hope that the professor manages to interrupt before they get to go too far. I really hope my family is going to be ok. I mean what will happen when the teachers catch them? Will they go after my family? Oh god. They're going to know I've ratted them out. How did I manage to get involved in all this? Why are they doing this to me? They can't have seen me that night when I saw them? I'm sure they didn't. Poor Rose. She really has changed. I can't believe she would change just like that. I don't want to end up like that. I guess I can only hope the teachers get there on time. Well I had better go. I don't want to be late. I hope that the plan, whatever it is, works. If it doesn't I guess that this will be Goodbye.  
  
(Naomi shut the diary and slowly walks off SR)  
  
BLACKOUT 


	7. Scene 7 : The Second Initiation

This is a play I wrote for my Advanced Higher Drama. I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ Join Me!  
  
Scene 7 : The Second Initiation The North Tower (Elyse and Hannah stand by the bubbling cauldron waiting for Naomi to arrive)  
  
Elyse : So after this one we start on the others, yes?  
  
Hannah : Yes I think that's the best idea. We need to move on and I think now is the time to do so.  
  
Elyse : Yes, that seems logical. Now where is she? The potion is almost boiling!  
  
Hannah : She'll be here. Elyse you are just too impatient!  
  
(silence and stirring. Naomi knock and Hannah goes to let her in)  
  
Elyse : (sarcastic) So glad you could make it!  
  
Naomi : S.S.Sorry. I go a bit lost.  
  
Hannah : Well you're here now so we can start.  
  
Elyse : (stirs the potion) Ok I think it's ready for the final ingredients. (pulls out a penknife)  
  
Naomi : What's.that for?  
  
Elyse : This will provide us with the final ingredients.  
  
Hannah : Don't worry. It doesn't hurt.much!  
  
(Elyse holds her arm over the cauldron, makes a cut and pets a few drops fall into the potion. Naomi looks to the door as Elyse holds her arm and does the same. Hannah then does the same)  
  
Elyse : There! Now it's ready to link us together.  
  
(Hannah picks up 3 glasses. Elyse divides the potion and hands everyone a glass)  
  
Elyse : To the Gods! (she drinks)  
  
Hannah : the gods! (she drinks)  
  
Naomi : .the.(looks to the door).Gods(she drinks)  
  
Elyse : Now just one final act and you and your family will be safe from harm  
  
Hannah : And you will be joined to us.  
  
Elyse : Give me your arm.  
  
(Naomi looks to the door and holds out her arm. Elyse raises the knife)  
  
Prof Christianson : Stop where you are!  
  
(Elyse turns round with the knife. Naomi runs out. SMOKE)  
  
Prof Christianson : Put down that knife Elyse. You won't get away with this.  
  
(CRASH)  
  
BLACKOUT 


	8. Scene 8 : Explanations

This is a play I wrote for my Advanced Higher Drama. I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ Join Me!  
  
Scene 8 : Explanations  
  
Headmistress's Office  
  
(Lights up. Naomi sits opposite Prof Christianson at her desk)  
  
Prof Christianson : Naomi, I am glad you are safe. It seems we came just in time. They didn't succeed in marking you did they?  
  
Naomi : No professor they didn't get that far. I had to drink the potion though.  
  
Prof Christianson : Ah yes! We had to let that happen I'm afraid. But don't worry. We made sure the potion wouldn't work.  
  
Naomi : How?  
  
Prof Christianson : We found the potion and added an extra ingredient to make sure it wouldn't work. I'm actually amazed the girls managed to brew such a complex potion. They must have been stealing ingredients for months.  
  
Naomi : So I'm.I'm not linked to them?  
  
Prof Christianson : No Naomi there is no need to worry.  
  
Naomi : Professor? What will happen to the girls?  
  
Prof Christianson : They've been expelled. I am sure they will carry on but there is nothing that we can do about that.  
  
Naomi : And.what about my family? They threatened to hurt them. Are they safe?  
  
Prof Christianson : Don't worry. They are perfectly safe. They are on their way here now and arrangements have been made for their future safety.  
  
Naomi : And professor?  
  
Prof Christianson : yes?  
  
Naomi : What about the other students? The ones they already got to?  
  
Prof Christianson : They will be given a choice. They can either leave the cult or they can choose to carry on, in which case we shall just keep an eye in them and if they step out of line I'm afraid I will have to expel them.  
  
Naomi : And.  
  
Prof Christianson : Now Naomi, no more questions. You need some sleep. If you still have questions come and speak to me tomorrow, but for now.sleep!  
  
Naomi : (yawn) Yes ok professor. Goodnight.  
  
Prof Christianson : Goodnight Naomi.  
  
(Naomi exit SR)  
  
BLACKOUT 


	9. Scene 9 : The End?

This is a play I wrote for my Advanced Higher Drama. I hope you like it! Please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~ Join Me!  
  
Scene 9 : The end?  
  
The Common Room  
  
(Naomi sits quietly writing in her diary and staring into the fire. Elyse and Hannah come out from the shadows. Naomi looks up)  
  
Elyse : You're gonna pay for this bitch!  
  
BLACKOUT  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
That is it! I hope you liked it! Please give me your feedback! Thank you Angel xxx 


End file.
